


it's a cruel summer

by littleluthor



Series: to end up with you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, based on cruel summer, if u squint, the fwb anthem we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: no rules in a breakable heaven





	it's a cruel summer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna turn this into a series with each song from Lover*, it's not gonna be in order and each song is just gonna be a super basic prompt, they'll all be separate stories
> 
> * you don't have to listen to the album to understand the stories, although if ur not listening to it then i am personally offended and i hope you find the light one day

Lena Luthor vividly remembers the annoyance she had experienced the day that she had been paired with Kara Danvers as her senior year lab partner. She had done everything in her power to get out of the arrangement, insisting to their professor that she did her very best work when she was all on her own, but to no avail.

It was common knowledge that Lena didn’t do well with partners at the best of times, she much preferred to take on the entire workload and allow whichever lucky soul was paired with her to slap their name on the final product alongside her own. Her method had been successful thus far, she had made it almost all the way through her four years of high school with straight As and she had yet to actually work alongside someone else.

Lena had become somewhat of a sought after partner when it came to the sciences - the insufferable jocks who spent most of the class flicking erasers off one another's heads, the bleach blonde barbie girls who glared disapprovingly down their noses at Lena’s choice of black lipstick and dark colored nail polish, the overly sexual band kids who constantly made grossly weird remarks - whenever a paired science project was on the agenda, everyone suddenly wanted to be Lena’s best friend. She usually just selected whomever approached her first, told them she would handle it, and then she never had to deal with them again.

That was, until the school hired a new physics teacher - whom Lena suspected may have been a drill sergeant at one point. She’d never had any trouble keeping up, Lena Luthor was an overachiever and always had been. She very rarely ventured out into the party scene in her free time, she didn’t have any real friends and the pressure of carrying the Luthor name weighed heavily on her shoulders. She couldn’t even remember the last time that she had binged a TV show or gone to the movies. She hadn’t ever been in a serious relationship, merely a few odd hookups that - if you could even call them hookups - she would much rather just forget about. Lena’s entire life revolved around her grades and making sure that her homework was in on time to avoid the almighty wrath of her mother.

Which is why the new teacher requesting a run down of the work that each person had put into their upcoming project was a little inconvenient to Lena. She suspected that he had overheard people discussing her refusal to work in a pair, and the twenty minute long lecture about the importance of team work that followed basically confirmed it for her.

Lena had been in the midst of mentally narrowing down her choice of partner - there wasn’t a single person she would have willingly chosen, but there were a handful of people that she actively wanted to avoid, and so it was a process of elimination - when the new teacher announced that he had already picked out the pairings.

“Do not come to me requesting a change of partner. Your request will be denied. Life isn’t fair sometimes, deal with it.” he had said before beginning to call out names. “Mike, you’re with Robert. Eve with Megan. Kara you’re with Lena. Erin with Lucy.”

And so, Lena’s endless frustration had begun.

She’d known who Kara Danvers was - one of the school’s first ever female quarterbacks and irritatingly handsome - everyone knew who Kara Danvers was. The only difference was that Lena didn’t care to know who she was. Lena knew her type - obnoxiously hot footballer who thought that the sun shone out of her ass and cared very little for anyone but herself - and that was more than enough for Lena to stay as far away as possible.

The first month of working with Kara had been endlessly irritating. She seemed so intent on talking about anything other than the task at hand, Lena swore that she was actually trying to get under her skin at times - willing Lena to finally snap and explode in her face.

Although, she found that as autumn bled into winter, it actually, shockingly, became almost enjoyable spending time with her.

By the end of the first semester, Lena had realized that her first impression of Kara Danvers had been so incredibly wrong. Kara was surprisingly thoughtful, she actually cared about people and their feelings, and her intelligence had caught Lena off guard. She found that she rather enjoyed trading conversation back and forth about politics and life on Mars and the mysteries of the ocean.

Still, that didn’t mean that Kara wasn’t just as easily distracted and off putting to Lena when she was trying to get through her mountain of homework.

It had become the norm for them to study in Lena’s room - Lena had insisted on it seeing as how the place was empty most of the time - what with Lillian always away on business, and Lex halfway across the country at studying at college. Kara’s stuff was sprawled out chaotically on the floor just as it always was whilst Lena had hers all neatly arranged on her desk.

“You’re not like everyone else.” Kara had told her one day, completely out of the blue. Lena had shot her a warning look, mentally willing her to just quieten down and focus on the task at hand.

She had learned pretty early on when to simply ignore Kara so that she would go back to work, and when to give her a response to finally shut her up. It had seemed to her that the latter was occurring, and so she had sighed loudly to convey her irritation before finally responding, desperately hoping that they wouldn’t be held up for too long.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you’re so different to anyone I’ve ever come across, It’s just.. they’re all so desperate to be liked - they want to fit in so badly, which is fine, I totally get it - but you don’t fit in. You’re so out of place in those hallways, sometimes I think you intend to be. They’re all so..”

“Normal?” Lena supplied with an irritated wave of her pencil.

“They’re not normal.” Kara shook her head. “They’re ordinary.”

Lena had been rendered speechless for a long moment, taken aback at casual way Kara spoke her mind, until the moment passed and the two of them had gone back to working away in what had now become a comfortably familiar silence.

“Have you ever dated anyone?” Kara had asked a few weeks later.

“If we don’t get this finished tonight we’re gonna have to pull an all -nighter.” Lena had sighed in response.

“I’ve just never heard you talk about anyone, that’s all. It seems a little odd to me that someone like you doesn’t have a million dudes lined up ready to bend to your every whim.”

“I’m gay, Kara. I have absolutely zero interest in men or any bending that they may be willing to do. Can we _please_ get back to this. I have a math test in the morning that I would ideally like to pass.”

“Oh.. yeah, I-.. sure.” Kara had told her, falling almost suspiciously quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

If you had told Lena Luthor at the start of senior year that two semesters in she would’ve allowed Kara Danvers, of all people, to convince her to attend a football team party, then she would’ve laughed so hard that her lungs would’ve collapsed.

If you had told her that - at that very same party - she would’ve gotten tipsy and ended up grinding on said footballer in one of the upstairs bedrooms then she would’ve paid for your psych evaluation.

But alas, Lena _had_ found herself in that very situation. She still remembers the weird cigarette smell left over in the room from whoever had been in there before them, she remembers how solid Kara had felt beneath her, the remnants of vodka on Kara’s tongue as it melted against her own, how firmly Kara’s warm hands had held onto her hips and encouraged her to grind. She also remembers the overwhelming frustration that occurred when - a mere few seconds away from Kara’s hand slipping inside her jeans - a knock on the door had interrupted and a voice on the other side of the wall had informed them that the host’s parents had returned unexpectedly and wanted everyone out before they called the cops.

Instead of drowning in the overwhelming wave of awkwardness that Lena had suspected would come crashing down upon them, Kara simply buttoned her jeans back up for her before they collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“Come on, we better get out of here.” Her voice had sounded rough, and it hit Lena right between the legs - the now uncomfortable slick serving as a reminder of what she should have being doing right now - as she accepted Kara’s outstretched hand.

They had found themselves spending the rest of that night in a closed off little booth in the back of the nearest McDonalds, with almost the entire menu laid out on the table before them. Kara had eaten significantly more of it than Lena, but she didn’t mind at all.

“You know, this is actually nice.” Kara had admitted as the clock behind the counter quickly approached 2am.

“The burger?” Lena laughed into her milkshake, the alcohol had worn off hours ago but the warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest hadn’t gone away.

“Well, yeah that too.” Kara smiled before continuing. “But that’s not what I meant. This is actually fun, just being here with you. I kinda like the quiet. Parties can get so overwhelming sometimes, you know? Everything is so loud and there are so many different smells and the air gets so thick. I usually have to leave early so that I don’t end up looking like an idiot.”

“Sounds like sensory overload?” Lena offered softly. “That doesn’t make you an idiot.”

“My parents died a couple years ago, just before I started high school.” Kara told her suddenly and Lena found herself instantly holding her breath. The sudden heaviness of the conversation was palpable in the air, but Lena simply reached out for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she signaled for her to continue. “We were driving back from the mall, there was traffic queued up on the highway because everyone was just getting out of work at that time. There was..” Kara paused and inhaled shakily. “There was a man in a truck, he was on his phone and he wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t even slow down. He just ploughed right into us. My mom and dad were killed straight away and I was knocked out for a few days. I’ve had panic attacks ever since. Nightmares too.”

Lena had sat quietly for a long moment trying to process everything. Kara had seemed so intent on getting to know her science partner, but Lena hadn’t ever returned the sentiment. They had spent so much time discussing conspiracy theories and the multiverse, but it had never occurred to Lena to get to know Kara on a deeper level. She’d never really been close enough to anyone to experience it.

That night changed a lot of things, for the both of them. There was a new, deeper layer to their friendship - a word that Lena had been extremely hesitant to use in the beginning. She hadn’t wanted a friend, but now that she had one she was extremely thankful for it.

Lena began opening up to Kara too. Small things at first, like her favorite color and which snacks she loved during movies - _Red, and toffee coated popcorn_ \- __and then the bigger things, like the death of her father and finding out that she was in fact, his bastard child. A fact in which her mother was never shy about reminding her of.

They didn’t ever discuss what had happened between them at the party, although it was clear to Lena that neither one of them had forgotten about it. She could feel it in the air whenever she caught Kara staring at her a little too long, or whenever they bumped legs under their shared desk in class. Lena had woken up one too many times, jerked awake in the quiet of the night as the fever cloud faded and she was left with a pounding between her thighs. It was always there, unspoken but bubbling beneath the surface, until one day it just.. bubbled over. As tension tends to do. Bubbled over and left them with yet another layer to add to their friendship.

They hadn’t even been drinking - hell, they had been in the middle of _studying_, __the two of them on the floor with their homework laying before them__ \- __but Kara just wouldn’t stop staring at her. Lena had intended to tell her off, she really had, but then Kara’s lips were on hers and she wasn’t sure who was responsible, but she knew that she didn’t ever want it to stop.

All of her higher brain function had ceased. Lena couldn’t think about anything other than Kara. Kara, the warm, solid weight atop her body that felt so incredibly __right__. Kara, who smelled so ridiculously good that Lena had wanted nothing more than to completely lose herself in it. Kara, who was currently pinning her down and pumping two fingers into her as Lena whined into her neck.

They hadn’t even managed to get out of their clothes, hands had been haphazardly slipped inside pants, and that had been that. Lena had fucked her science partner on the floor of her bedroom, atop said science homework, and she didn’t give a single fuck about doing so. The relief had been so welcomed that Lena just didn’t care about anything else - at least, until the reality of the situation hit them a few long moments later.

The following day had been awkward to say the very least. Kara hadn’t so much as glanced in Lena’s direction for the entirety of their double period in science, and by the end of the day Lena’s skin had been crawling with the urge to confront her about the whole situation. There had been an unfamiliar warmth following her around, despite the awkwardness of the whole situation, simmering softly inside her chest. A flame, gently licking up the inside of her rib cage.

Lena had spotted Kara, head hanging low, in the faint glow of the vending machine outside of the cafeteria just as she was about to head home for the day. She had known that if she pretended not to see her, if she had gone home and studied alone for the first time in as long as she could remember, then things would only continue to worsen between them, and Lena didn’t want that.

“I can give you a ride home, if you want.” she had told Kara, who instantly jerked her head up in her direction. “Or you can come back to mine and we can talk.”

“We can’t do this, Lena. We’ll just screw everything up.” Kara had told her harshly, repeatedly punching the button for the chocolate bar that she’d been trying to get out.

A loud bang echoed as Lena’s fist connected with the top left hand corner of the machine, Kara’s chocolate bar instantly dropped down from where it had gotten stuck and landed in the tray at the bottom so that she could retrieve it. The warm flame in her chest immediately extinguished.

“I just asked if you wanted a ride home, that’s all.” Lena had said as she’d passed the bar over to Kara, not giving her a chance to respond before she’d walked away.

* * *

Lena had been surprised to see Kara standing in her yard a few days later as she pulled up in the driveway and cut the headlights. The expression on her face had been completely unreadable as she had approached. Kara hadn’t spoken a single word to Lena the last few days and Lena hadn’t been able tot comprehend what she might want from from her.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Kara had admitted quietly - and truth be told, Lena hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her either.

And so, against her better judgement, Lena had once again found herself sprawled out on her back, staring up at her bedroom ceiling as Kara’s tongue did something god damn _magical _to her clit - which meant that it was only fair for her to return the favor. Repeatedly. Right?

“Neither one of us have time for a relationship.” Kara had panted into her ear afterwards. “We only have like five months left of school before we’re all scattered at different colleges in different states, and this feels so good.”

It had taken Lena a long moment to figure out what Kara was trying to say. Her brain was still buzzing form the high of her orgasm as the pieces finally clicked into place.

“Kara Danvers, are you prepositioning me?” Lena had asked as she’d peeled her head away from her pillow so that she could see Kara a little better. She’d always found her boldness oddly endearing, but now it made molten heat crawl up her spine.

“I mean, we spend enough time together as it is and we’re clearly _compatible._” she gestured between the two of them, still completely naked atop Lena’s bed. “We might as well get a little stress relief out of it while we’re here. Only if it’s something that you want though.”

“I guess you’re right. We’d be foolish not to take advantage of this.” Lena had agreed - and truly she _had _agreed - but there was still an unpleasant niggling feeling inside her chest that she hadn’t quite been able to put her finger on.

And so, Lena had found herself caught up in a whirlwind of sex with Kara Danvers. Sex that was supposed to end when the school year did. They had both agreed that it was strictly stress relief for senior year, it didn’t mean anything more - until they had handed their final project in and Kara had pinned Lena to the door in her bedroom and brought her to three consecutive orgasms with just her tongue. They had then sworn that graduation would be their last, the line in the sand between high school ending and the rest of their lives beginning, until they’d gotten tipsy at the after party and ended up soaking Lena’s bed sheets.

Now, they were almost at the end of their summer vacation.

A vacation in which Lena had gone to the beach for a week with Kara’s family, as a friend of course. Although, Kara’s big sister did seem highly suspicious of her and the hickies on her neck that had most definitely not been there at the start of the trip. A vacation in which they had barely spent a single day apart. Entire months in which they had visited theme parks and book stores and tried out new places to eat. A whole summer in which they’d absolutely had sex - a lot of different sex, in a lot of different places - despite promising that they wouldn’t.

And now, Lena’s body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat as Kara whispered lowly into her ear. Any plans of stopping when they returned from vacation immediately vanished the moment that Kara had set down her suitcase and Lena had jumped into her arms and clung on like a koala bear.

“You make the sweetest noises when you come for me.” the puff of air tickled her skin as Kara latched onto the freckle right in the middle of Lena’s neck, running her tongue around it a few times before speaking up once more. “You wanna come ?”

“God, _yesplease_.” __Lena whined loudly as Kara brought her thumb up to circle her clit before resuming her pace fucking into her wet heat.

“I think you should show me how badly you want it.” Kara’s words were the only warning that Lena had before she was flipped up on top of her. Kara’s free hand held tightly to Lena’s hip, making sure that she was steady and wouldn’t topple over before she continued. “If you want to come then work for it. I want to see you ride my fingers, show me how badly you want it.”

Lena was already grinding down onto Kara’s fingers before she had even gotten the sentence out. She had felt insecure the first time that Kara had suggested this particular position, but it had quickly grown on Lena when she realized just how much of an effect it had on Kara. The confidence boost that came from watching the blue in Kara’s eyes vanish, the glazed look that took over whenever Lena really put on a show, it was absolutely worth fighting through the insecurities for.

“I’m so close, Kar- I need..” Lena whined to the ceiling, the rest of her sentence drowned out by the loud moan that escaped the moment Kara’s thumb slipped back onto her clit. “Yes. Yes, don’t move. Keep it there.”

“Come for me, Lena.” Kara demanded thickly as she kept up her steady rhythm. “You look so fucking good like this. Come for me, I need to feel it.”

Lena’s legs felt like noodles when she eventually collapsed on top of Kara’s chest - sweaty, spent and completely sated. These moments had grown to become her some of her favorite. The quiet moments as she basked in the warmth of Kara’s arms, the feeling of complete safety as Kara held her tightly, drawing mindless patterns on the bare skin of her back as Lena’s breathing returned to normal.

Those moments had grown to become some of her favorite, but they had also grown extremely bittersweet for Lena. She had steadily been falling for Kara since the very beginning, it had just taken her far too long to identify the feeling - and once she had, it was already way too late.

She knew that she was being selfish. They had both agreed that it was just stress relief. It didn’t mean anything more than that, it was just really incredible sex between two friends who had happened to spend a lot of time together. Strictly born out of convenience.

Until it wasn’t any more.

The feeling of her insides being torn apart the moment that reality hit Lena, the very moment that she finally identified the feelings she felt for Kara, had yet to leave her. She carried it around like a safety blanket. A very stubborn safety blanket that she couldn’t seem to get rid of, because regardless of how much it hurt her, it still brought her comfort.

They had been out drinking when the penny finally dropped. They’d spent the entire night dancing, sipping on vodka so cheap that it burned their throats with every single mouthful, and having the time of their lives. Lena hadn’t thought twice about accepting the invitation to the party - a fact that should have shocked her when she realized, but it only made her feel happy. It just felt right with Kara by her side.

After a few too many drinks and some not-so-subtle grinding, they had snuck off away from everyone else - with Kara profusely assuring her friends that she would be right back, and that they most definitely were __not __going to have sex - just getting some fresh air was all.

So, of course they had found themselves locked away in one of the upstairs bedrooms, and Lena had realized with sudden clarity that they were in the same room, in the same house, that they had been in all those months ago. The faint cigarette smell was still looming on the sheets and the weird poster on the wall was a little too familiar.

Lena had realized then, as Kara’s lips found her own and they fell into a ridiculously easy rhythm. She had realized why everything felt so incredibly right, she had realized why she was so willing to be dragged out to a party with the entire football team and ridiculously cheap booze. She had realized, with startling clarity, that she had fallen in love with Kara Danvers.

Lena left that night after feigning a stomach ache, assuring Kara that she was more than capable of getting a cab home on her own and that she didn’t need to accompany her. Still, Kara had helped her into the back seat before pressing a kiss to her forehead and promising to text Lena to make sure she got back alright.

Lena had cried like a baby the entire way home, desperately telling herself that it was fine, that she was fine, but it wasn’t true. Not at all.

“Hey, are you alright? You just spaced out.” Kara’s concerned voice brought Lena back out of her thoughts as she gently ran her thumb over her bare skin.

“Not really.” Lena admitted with a defeated sigh.

It had been weighing on her all summer - and while it had been the best summer of her life, it had also been an incredibly cruel summer - and she was sick of lying about it. Lena didn’t want to hold on to the feeling, she didn’t want to keep secrets just to keep Kara. It was getting to be too difficult, and she was _tired._

“What’s on your mind? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Kara assured her gently, her thumb still rubbing soft, warm circles on Lena’s hip.

“I love you. For whatever it’s worth. I’m in love with you.” Lena laughed self deprecatingly. “Isn’t that the worst thing you’ve ever heard?”

Kara looked up immediately, grinning like a devil as she took in Lena’s face as though it were the first time she’d ever seen it.

“I love you too, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @kashymcgraths


End file.
